Dragons of Infinity
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Thanks to Tiamat's advice, Ophis did not create Khaos Brigade. Now she's gathering her fellow dragons to join her. Join Ophis in the rise of the Dragon faction as she gather powerful dragons in her quest to defeat Great Red. Unknown to her though, a sinister plot is at work behind her back that will make her question her very existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gathering of Dragons**

Ophis is pissed, thoroughly pissed.

She can't beat that Great Red brat no matter what she did. That troublesome power of his is a total cheat! It's like the First True Magic only much worse!

She had just got back from challenging the red brat and was defeated… again. She is currently being nursed by one of the few beings she considers as friend. The small goth loli dragon is being bandaged by a woman with long pale blue hair and pale skin. The woman possesses the slitted eyes of a dragon and is actually one herself. She is the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat, the strongest of the Dragon Kings.

"Ugh, why can't I beat that brat! That delinquent, all he does is just tossing and turning like a damn maniac all day long causing ruckus in my home. You also hate him, right Tia?"

Tiamat only chuckled nervously as she nurse Ophis' injury from fighting Great Red. The little got loli is complaining about the giant red dragon, nothing new. Ophis had fought Great Red ten times in the course of their existence, around twice every thousand years. She deals more damage every time but Great Red still remains undefeated. But then again, only Ophis could make that dragon fight seriously and still escape to fight another day. Hell, only she can even damage the Great Red!

And then each time she came back from the last five engagements, Tiamat had to nurse her and listen to her complain. She misses the old Ophis who shows no emotion. Somewhere along the way, she picked up quite a bit of a personality and can be… bratty sometimes… or most of the time.

"There must be a way to beat that brat. Hmm, what do you think Tia?"

"Uhh…"

Tiamat is not sure how to respond to Ophis' question. Whatever her answer is, she'll probably forget about it when she left. So Tiamat answered her without much thought.

"What about asking for help or make a team?"

Tiamat answered. Suddenly, she felt that she had just said something she shouldn't have said when Ophis look like she had just had an enlightment. The grin on the loli dragon's face is so feral that every dragon would be proud seeing it.

"That's it! How could I be so foolish! Make a team, no, a faction that is dedicated to destroy the Great Red! Just like how the Super Sentai would work together to beat powerful enemies! Yes, why didn't I think about that! I should gather all warriors from around the world to work for me!"

Tiamat had a sinking feeling as Ophis jump from her lap in joy while laughing like a madman… or a crazy evil dragon. The dragon god is crazy enough to do it though and many would gather under her banner. She is after all the most powerful being in existence… after Great Red that is. Though nobody should even try mention that to her face because then she would be pissed and a pissed off Ophis is a scary Ophis.

"Now then, who should I recruit? I know, some devils and some fallen angels who would probably want a good fight. Maybe some humans. I heard there's this thing called the Old Maou faction and Kokabiel is bored."

Tiamat started to sweatdrop as Ophis muttered to herself while listing several candidates to include to her faction. Most of them are bad news. Well, giving bad news to Great Red is the point but they are also bad news to herself. Although Ophis had grown a personality of her own, she's still clueless about things like scheming and politics and backstabbing. The only culture she understands is dragon culture and for them it usually goes down to beating the daylight out of each other to prove who is superior. Ophis has zero knowledge in how to lead a faction and especially how to take care of those backstabbing old maou faction cowards she heard about from Ajuka Beelzebub.

So before Ophis could go and cause too much chaos in her next attempt to beat Great Red, Tiamat decided to become the voice of reason for the infinite dragon god.

"Umm Ophis, I have a better idea."

Ophis stopped her mad cackle when she heard Tiamat calling her name. The dragon god turn to her friend with curiosity.

"An idea?"

"Yes. Well, I won't stop you if you want to make a faction (not that I can) but I want you to reconsider who or WHAT you include in this faction."

Ophis tilted her head, not understanding the point. Power is power so they shouldn't discriminate based on race. As long as the subject is strong and are free enough to help her then it should be fine. But of course that's because Ophis does not understand the intricacies of a faction so it's up to Tiamat to have her steer clear away from the clusterfuck of what she's planning… or rather from her lack of planning.

Fortunately Tiamat had an idea to solve this future problem. She won't tell her straight up that it's a bad idea though because Ophis won't listen to her. So she needs to make an appeal in a different way other than discouraging her.

"Anyway, this is strictly a dragon problem so you should not get other races involved into this. Besides, what can the other races do? They lie and cheat to get what they want and barely have any power to do anything."

Not really true but Ophis doesn't need to know that.

"So why don't we keep things local? We are the strongest race after all. It would look bad on you if you ask for help from other races anyway."

Ophis thought for a while. Tiamat's suggestion has its merit. Besides, she's right that it would look bad on her if she ask for help from another race. Plus if she only picks dragons then their power would be guaranteed. There's also a certain pride in leading an army of dragons to beat Great Red anyway.

"Yes, that could work. A Dragon faction. That sounds nice. Yes, that will do. Ufufufu… Ehehehehe… Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ophis began laughing as her imagination conjure the vision of Great Red being overpowered by an army of dragons with her leading the charge and Tiamat beside her while Ddraig and Albion are behind them. The Chaos Karma Dragon herself is now heavily sweating though since she got the feeling that what she had done is actually worse than what Ophis had in mind.

* * *

-4 years later-

Ophis and Tiamat had begun building their faction. First they went to the Pacific Ocean. There Ophis raised a large piece of land from the sea. It is part of the ancient lost continent of Mu, a legendary continent lost in time and is older than many mythologies. Even Tiamat doesn't know whether the infamous lost continent were real or not. But Ophis is the oldest being in the world so she knew exactly where it is and how it stayed hidden.

The land Ophis raised is large enough to equal the size of Germany. After that they began terraforming the land to suit their needs. Ophis even have the power to make the land be able to grow dragon fruit. It's surprising really. Tiamat knew Ophis is extremely powerful but seeing it with her own eyes is still something else. In fact, that was the most power Tiamat had seen Ophis expend while in her presence.

Ophis also made a barrier that would hide their island from prying eyes, though it's actually just her replacing, reinforcing, and personalizing the lost continent's natural barrier. Tiamat doesn't understand the magic used one bit. It was made using the most ancient runes, older than any of the pantheons of the world. And Ophis understand those runes.

After that, the two of them began gathering followers. Tiamat's group of course is the first to join and move into this island Ophis dubbed as Dragon's Hive. The two then split up and look for other dragons to bring with them. Of course, while Ophis went looking for strong dragons, Tiamat went to look for the weaker ones who live in endangered communities. Dragons were hunted throughout the years after all and their number had decreased significantly.

The only place where dragons can find safety are under the Dragon Kings, those dragons which no factions dare to anger without severe consequences. But only two Dragon Kings of the Six Dragon Kings are willing to take in these weaker dragons and Tiamat is one of the two with the other being Tannin. The rest of the Dragon Kings are inactive.

Now with a sanctuary to call their own, Tiamat can gather the other dragons she cannot reach before. Of course, she's also looking for strong dragons to fight for Ophis.

Tiamat is walking down the streets of Tokyo. She had returned to Japan just last night. She had travelled around the world, thrice, in the last four years and she found lots of dragons but none with the potential that Ophis needs. Although high-class dragons are as powerful as ultimate-class beings, what they need are ultimate-class dragons that could match gods and maou. She didn't even manage to find any draconic sacred gear user.

Tiamat sighs. Finding powerful dragons is a big chore and much harder than she initially thought. She can't even locate Fafnir or any Vritra sacred gear wielder. The only other choice is to visit the underworld and talk to Tannin. Tiamat was about to give up and go visit Tannin when she smell it, a strong draconic energy.

"This smell."

Tiamat sniffed the air again to make sure that she's not mistaken. No, she's not. She immediately ran towards the source of that scent.

"It can't be. But the smell is unmistakable. Ddraig and Albion, they're here? Are they going to fight?"

Tiamat hurried to where the scent is. If she's right and it is indeed the scent of Ddraig and Albion's aura then the two Heavenly Dragons have met and will likely fight once again, though the scent of Albion is much stronger. Is Albion's host stronger? But the smell is… rather different. It's like there are two of them.

When she reached the place where the scent is, her eyes widened because she did not expect to see what she's seeing.

Two children are together. One is a silver haired boy with Divine Dividing on his back glaring at her and the other is a black haired girl hiding behind the young boy.

"They are children?"

* * *

While Tiamat found the Divine Dividing's host, Ophis is sighing while sitting in a park. She's really bad at recruiting, mostly because her persuasion goes down to 'come with me or die' or a variation of such words. She had tried persuading Midgardsormr and Yu Long but they refused.

Midgardsormr's refusal is mostly because he's lazy while Yu Long has no interest in fighting Great Red. The other lesser dragons mostly hid themselves and even some notable ones ran away when she came. Ophis actually has half the mind to go visit Tannin, her second favorite Dragon King after Tiamat, mostly because he is friendly and gave her dragon fruit when she came.

In fact, she'll visit Tannin after this. She heard that Tannin had tried challenging Great Red once. Maybe he'll be interested in trying it again? It's worth a shot anyway. Ophis decided that she will find Tannin after taking a short break.

"…well, there is also the choice of trying to find her but the Temporal Dragon is elusive and she does not stay in one place for too long. My second best bet would be finding Ddraig and Albion."

Ophis mused as she took another bite on her strawberry crepe. There are some other dragons she could approach but her best bet is elusive while the others are crazy (i.e Evil Dragons). In the end, after Tannin, her best recruit candidates are the two Heavenly Dragons.

"Uuu, I'm not cut out for this."

Ophis complain to nobody in particular. She doesn't like thinking. She likes silence better and thinking made her mind loud and she doesn't like it. She misses swimming in the sea of void in the dimensional gap. There's only silence there and she loves it. Well, her life so far is also good but she still prefers silence.

Ophis closed her eyes.

"Ahh… it's peaceful here."

She enjoy these quiet times without Tiamat's nagging or the necessity to think. She just relaxed and allow herself to enjoy the wind. She loves this. She frequently sat on the tallest mountain back in Dragon's Hive just to enjoy the silence and the wind brushing through her face.

Unfortunately the peace did not last when she felt the appearance of a powerful draconic energy surrounded by several demonic signature. Devils are hunting a dragon. Ophis sighs. She can't let that slide.

"Why can't I have peace for once."

She mumbled as she quickly finish her crepe and teleport to where she felt the battle is.

When she appeared, she found a group of twelve devils surrounding a boy and a girl. The girl is sobbing while holding on to the boy while the boy is glaring at the devils. What caught Ophis' attention though is what the boy has on his left arm. It is a familiar red gauntlet she had seen many times before.

"*sob* Why… why do they have to…"

"Don't worry Irina, I will protect you."

The boy try to comfort the girl but he knew that they have no chance of escape. The girl's father was a known exorcist, and a formidable one at that who also possess a holy sword. Some devils have grudge against him and they try to assassinate him. They succeeded in killing him and his wife along with their family friend who happened to be the boy's parents.

Though it seems that the devils had ran out of luck.

All twelve of them suddenly disintegrate into nothingness without even knowing what happened. The boy and the girl was shocked by their sudden death and was paralyzed by fear. Then Ophis landed in front of them and walk up to the duo.

"I will take you two with me."

She declared.

* * *

 **So I decided to use the last bit of my remaining Trinity DxD plot that I had not used yet. The Dragon Faction with Ophis as the leader. Obviously, I'm not using the usual emotionless Ophis here. I'm trying to go for something like a rather bratty and lazy Ophis with Tiamat as her caretaker. So how is it? Good? Bad? Well, let's save that for later.**

 **Anyway, for this story, Issei and Irina will be joining the Dragon faction early and so will Vali and the girl with him who is NOT Kuroka. She's a dragon and I stole her from another series. Quite a departure from my previous stories where Issei and Irina are still separated and Irina join the Church. This is roughly based on unused ideas from my Trinity DxD and the Eternal series so expect a familiar character to appear in the future although in a different way. Most of the plot is still under construction so I can't say much yet though the rough idea is closer to Trinity DxD than the Eternal series and I'm thinking about putting some Cthulhu myth stuff to give Ophis a big headache.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dragons' Arrival**

-Dragon's Hive, ten years later-

Ophis watch as his two favorite students spar against each other. The brown haired youth and the silver haired youth fend off each other's move blow for blow in equal footing. Ophis had spent a lot of time teaching them and even turn them into dragons. They will surely be the strongest Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou in existence.

Hyoudou Issei and Vali Lucifer, the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, Ophis was surprised that they were found on the same day by Tiamat and herself. Both found in similar position and with similar intent. Truly it is a sign of something interesting to come. Both of them are the most interesting host of the Two Heavenly Dragons and are basically Ophis' adopted children. After all, she's the one who use her blood to turn them into dragons, or at least their human part. Issei is now 80% dragon while Vali is half dragon and half devil.

The two of them are equally strong in combat as they both had trained with each other for years, especially after Issei finally caught up with Vali in the physical department. The two young dragons are like brothers, something that Ddraig and Albion would complain about but quickly shut up after a little threatening from Ophis and Tiamat. Not even the Heavenly Dragons dare anger the strongest Dragon King and definitely not the Dragon God.

The two of them move with equal speed and grace. They could read each other's movement like a book. Whenever Issei threw a punch, Vali would be ready to block. Whenever Vali kicked, Issei would evade. It has become more like a dance than a spar. It is also why the two of them would spar with other opponents more frequently since two years ago but they would always spar with each other every morning as workout and every night to end the day.

"They're still going at it?"

"It's like a morning ritual for them. Just let them be."

Two more people, or dragons, join the group. They are Issei and Vali's… partners for lack of more appropriate terms. One is a cheerful girl with chestnut hair styled in twintail while the other is a miko with long black hair.

Issei's companion is the twintail girl. Her name is Shidou Irina and she is his childhood friend. Her parents were murdered by devils, specifically by the remaining peerage members of Cleria Belial, and Issei's parents were caught in the middle of it. It was an act of revenge since Shidou Touji, Irina's father, had a hand in Cleria Belial and her lover's death. Issei ran away with Irina while Touji held them back. Ophis came just in time to save them. Ophis turned her into a dragon by her request so she could stay with Issei who is the only one she has left.

The black haired miko is Vali's companion. Vali who was kicked out of his home by his father who feared his power was roaming the streets of Japan when he felt the power of Ddraig coming from somewhere. Naturally, as the Hakuryuukou, he rushed to find his rival but instead found a terrified girl who is NOT the Sekiryuutei. Apparently she was the descendant of Sekiryuutei (Albion was surprised Ddraig even had a descendant) but was driven out of the village she lived in. She never spoke why to anyone other than Vali. Her name is Salamandinay but usually shortened to Sala

The two's arrival marked the end of the Heavenly Dragons' sparring session. Irina gave a towel to Issei along with a bottle of water and Sala also did the same with Vali. Behind them came Tiamat. While Ophis focus mainly on the Heavenly Dragons, Tiamat is the girls' caretaker, teacher, guardian, and mother figure. Irina was also adopted by Tiamat. Although she was turned using Ophis' power, it is Tiamat's blood that serves as base for her dragon form.

"So are you boys and girls ready?"

Tiamat asked. All four of them are excited. With their training done, they will soon be returned to human society to finish school. Ophis had argued that it will decrease their time training to prepare for a showdown against Great Red (and spending time with her) but Tiamat was adamant that they should finish their education, at least their high-school and college. After all they are formerly humans. Although Ophis is not happy with letting her kids go (even for a while) she finally relents.

Today will be the day when the four of them will attend school. Vali and Issei are not really interested in going to school but the girls are. The two of them have smiles on their faces and are very excited, especially Sala as she had never been in a school… or treated decently in human society before. Obviously if the girls agree, the boys have no other choice than to follow them or else, face their wrath (and Tiamat) and they really don't want that.

Ophis sighs. She had silently hoped that somehow time would stop so their departure would never come. But apparently stopping time is not a part of her vast power. Tiamat eyed her to start. Ophis made a condition that at the very least, as a favor for her, she would be the one to choose where her little drakes will go. Tiamat agreed since it's the least she can do.

"Alright all of you, gather round. Ise, Vali, I don't want to do this as much as you two do but Tiamat insists so let's get this over with so I can get drunk on some dragon apple juice. They taste surprisingly good with alcohol, and I mean 100% alcohol since nothing less could get us drunk."

Tiamat glared at Ophis. The Dragon God wondered when did Tiamat got a measure of control over her. Things had certainly changed since they started this faction.

"Anyway, I picked your school from the list of schools in japan. I got it through the internet and printed it and pick them based on lottery."

Surprisingly, Dragon's Hive has internet connection. The boys and girls were surprised when they found out. Even Tiamat was surprised. Apparently some dragons that could turn into humans like to play online games, Ophis herself like to play online games and mobile games so somehow she made sure they would get an internet connection in the middle of the Pacific… under a very ancient and powerful barrier. None of them ever asked how Ophis managed to do that.

"Ophis, just get on with it."

Tiamat groaned.

"And so, the school you will be enrolling to is… Kuoh academy."

Irina and Sala cheered while Issei and Vali show no outward excitement. Tiamat though facepalmed, and she facepalmed so hard that there's a fine handprint on her face.

"Ophis, you really picked the school at random using a lottery?"

"Well there's so many of them I had to filter some. I picked the list of best schools and then make a lottery and pick from one of those. Anything wrong with Kuoh? I heard that it's a prestigious academy and I want nothing less for my little drakes."

Tiamat would've banged her head against a wall if there's one. In fact, she walk up to a tree and bang her head onto its trunk until it broke and the tree fell. Ophis certainly didn't know what she just did.

"Look, I even got the uniform for you guys to try out! Put them on."

Ophis took out four sets of brand new school uniforms from who-knows-where. Irina and Salako snatched them away and went to change. Vali and Issei took their own uniform and follow the girls. This left just Ophis and Tiamat on the training ground. Ophis obviously noticed that Tiamat seems to have a problem with the school so she asked.

"What's wrong with the school anyway? It has good reputation based on internet review."

"Ophis, Kuoh is devil territory."

Tiamat simply answered. She let that sink into the loli Dragon God for a while. Ophis' only response is…

"Oh."

Tiamat swore to herself that she will never let Ophis handle these things anymore. Now she has to think of some things to say in case the devils were to try anything, which means its back to work for her soon.

* * *

-Kuoh, 3 days later-

"Hee, so this is Kuoh academy? I don't remember it being here when we're still living here?"

"So you used to live here, Ise?"

"Yup, we used to live here and we also used to be neighbors!"

"I feel nervous. I don't like being around so much humans."

The four dragons entered the gate of Kuoh academy in their uniform Irina is the most excited about going to school again while Issei and Vale doesn't really care. Salamandinay though doesn't feel so good. She doesn't like being around so many humans.

"Are you alright?"

Vali asked.

"It's okay Vali-kun. I need to get used to this."

Sala insists that she will be fine. Vali is still concerned. Vali still remember when he first found Salamandinay. She's like a scared child who is afraid of the world around her and she's even afraid of her dragon side because of what happened to her. As a child Vali promised to take care of her and he intend to keep that promise.

"Don't worry Salako, we're here with you."

The reassurance from Irina made Sala feel better.

"Besides, anyone who try to hurt you will get blasted by Vali. I'm sure he'll make that clear right away."

Issei added. Vali said nothing to deny it. His brother in all but blood knew him so well. The quartet was about to enter the school when Sala felt someone looking at them. She's the best sensor of the three of them and she look behind her shoulder at the direction where she felt the presence.

"Salako, is something wrong?"

Irina asked, noticing her best friend stopped walking. Sala's eyes lingered at the direction a little longer before shaking her head and turning back to her friends. Vali noticed that her eyes were slitted for a moment before turning back to her normal blue eyes. Irina doesn't notice it though.

"Nothing important."

Irina wondered what that's all about as the quartet continue walking. Sala though already knew that someone was watching them. Then again, four dragons just march into a school controlled by devils. Someone was bound to keep an eye on them. Dragons are not subtle creatures after all, especially the high-ranking ones like them even if they're trying to suppress their power. A good enough sensor would detect traces of their power. So Sala decided instead to make their presence known. The devil is probably running back to her master by now.

"Hmm, I hope we're all in the same class."

* * *

"Koneko, what is it?"

Rias Gremory, the Gremory heiress and the owner of Kuoh asked her Rook who came back to the clubroom shaken. It's so unlike Koneko at all who rarely showed any visible emotion. Rias is currently having tea with her Queen, Akeno, when Koneko came back looking as pale as a sheet.

She look like she had seen a ghost though there's really no reason for her to fear a ghost being a devil and all. The only other thing that could happen is if a certain SS class stray were to come visiting but that would be impossible, right?

"Koneko, what did you see?"

Koneko did not answer. She sat down and try to relax. What she had just seen had shook her. She had never felt so afraid in her life. This must be how animals would feel when they are facing an apex predator because she knew she had just seen one. After she had steadied her breathing, she answered.

"Dragons. There are dragons in Kuoh."

* * *

 **Alright, I'm back with the newest chapter of Dragons of Infinity. Nothing much here so it's rather short since this is just the dragons' arrival in Kuoh. Ophis made a mistake when choosing a school for them. Well, this is Ophis we're talking about. She doesn't know it's devil territory because she never cared about territory before which will lead to more headache for Tiamat.**

 **So here are the titular Dragons of Infinity, the four who is more or less Ophis' children hence they are the Dragons of Infinity. So Irina is in Kuoh already and she's a Dragon and I have included Cross Ange's Salamandinay here to become Vali's partner. Next chapter will be when things began to pick up. I'm**

 **Anyway, I have to say that this story's first chapter did much better than my previous stories. Thanks for all your support. It makes me all fired up!** **Ohh and prepare for some fried chicken when Riser appear. There's no doubt that he'll piss of both Issei and Vali.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **especially looking forward to writing more about Vali and Salamandinay.**

 **giacomoX: With Ophis as leader, I think there will be much more chaos than when she leads Khaos Brigade.**

 **zeon480: I'll take that into consideration. Although, Saji only completely becomes Vritra months after he was turned into a devil. Vritra's soul was divided into multiple sacred gears after all so the dragons have a hard time finding him because his draconic signature is weak when he only has his part of the Vritra sacred gear. And yeah, Vritra should be very powerful but I think Heavenly Dragons are actually much more powerful than Shiva while the Dragon Kings at full power are as powerful as Indra and the likes. Fafnir did chew Rizevim when he's enraged and Rizevim is in the top ten. Maybe they're not so powerful in normal state but are insanely powerful when they entered the state Fafnir was in when he chewed Rizevim.**

 **fazrulz21: That's exactly why I write this story and why I make Ophis different. It's funny.**

 **daizuke: What?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Day In Life Of The Dragons**

-Kuoh-

It's a normal day in Kuoh academy. Spring had just arrived and the new school year is starting. The sun is shining down on the peaceful town where students are either running very excitedly or groaning because they didn't get enough vacation. It's all in all an ordinary day in Kuoh… unless someone is magically sensitive and squint their eyes enough then they would see something that is not part of daily life in Kuoh.

If one is sensitive to magic an pay close attention, they could see a pair of oddly dressed females sitting on top of the roofs while observing Kuoh academy with a binocular. Well, the black haired goth loli is while the blue haired woman is just there to make sure that the loli didn't do anything that would cause trouble.

"…Tia, I should've enrolled myself in the school with them."

"No Ophis, don't. That's NOT a good idea."

Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, is pouting at Tiamat's answer. The reason why the leader and second-in-command of the Dragon faction are sitting on a rooftop while watching Kuoh academy is because they had sent kids they consider as their child into that den of devils. Because they are worried (mostly Ophis) they decided to observe the kids on their first day of school. Tiamat had said that with the four of them together anything short of a Maou or the Seraphs wouldn't be much of a problem to the young dragons but Ophis is surprisingly a worrywart and insist that they should keep watch over them, at least on the first day.

And so here they are, two mighty dragons reduced to being concerned parents (mostly Ophis) while their kids started their first day of school. Ophis is still complaining about letting the kids go to school and was even disappointed at herself for not thinking about entering Kuoh to watch over them. With her current form she could pass off for a middle school student. It might even be interesting to experience school life. Unfortunately, what's done is done and she still has things to do, things like travelling around the world to find more dragons to join them. In particular, Ophis want to find Crom Cruach.

Crom Cruach, one of the Evil Dragons and undoubtedly the strongest of them. By now he's rumored to be comparable to the Heavenly Dragons in their prime and possibly surpassed them. He had never been killed before and spent his time increasing his power. Ophis will need him in her quest to defeat Great Red. It helps that Crom Cruach is one of the more reasonable Evil Dragon. He'll at least listen to her. The problem now is how to find that dragon.

"So they're now having, what's it called, the entrance ceremony?"

"Yes. It's the main event of the day where new students are welcomed and introduced to the school. Now, let's get back to Dragon's Hive. We have things to do!"

"Uuu, what's the point if you won't let me name our first ever modern city? I'll just sit there doing nothing anyway!"

"Then help with the construction. And of course I won't let you name our first city. There's no way anyone want to live in a place named Ophisburg!"

The scene where Tiamat try to drag Ophis away continue for another ten minutes as the diminutive dragon god refuse to move from her spot on the roof. It took slapping her head with a harisen for Ophis to finally relent and allow herself to be dragged away back to Dragon's Hive.

* * *

"Damn Tiamat, can't I worry about my little drakes? Hmph, whenever she talks it's all about work, work and work. That or something I did. Come on, I'm not that bad, aren't I? It's not my fault that I have no idea how the world works."

Ophis is currently grumbling while walking around the streets of Rome. She had just gotten away from Tiamat under the pretense of looking for more dragons but in reality she just want to escape Tiamat… and maybe get an authentic gelato or two while she's at it. At least now she knew how to use money. Really, human society is troublesome. But they have their own fun, like online games, anime, and manga.

Yes, human culture is incredible, and anime and manga are the height of human culture! After all, it did caught the attention of someone like her, the infinite dragon god! Hell, even one of the Underworld's maou loves magical girls! Ophis even met the Leviathan maou in the last winter comifes!

Ahh but she's not here to think about any comifes or cosplay events. Though she did had fun going as Rory Mercury last time. She's even wearing her Rory Mercury goth loli costume as her default clothing in the past three years.

"Hawaau!"

A sudden voice of a girl broke Ophis out of his thought. At the same time as the voice there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground. When Ophis turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor, her arms spread wide open and her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

Normally Ophis wouldn't bother with something so trivial like a clumsy person tripping but for some reason there is something in her that makes her want to help the sister. So she did, more out of curiosity and wanting to know why she's feeling like this when seeing the sister.

"Are you okay?"

Ophis approach the Sister and give her a hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

Judging from her voice, the girl is young and around her young dragons' age. The sister has long blonde hair and an innocent look. More importantly, she's a midget. She's about as tall as Ophis herself.

"You are a nun."

Ophis said more for confirmation rather than a question.

"Yes, I am. Uhh, thank you for helping me."

"It's nothing."

Ophis observe the nun some more. She's pure, very pure. Ophis can tell from the warm feeling she gets from her. Not only that but she possess a sacred gear. Ophis had not memorized the name of all sacred gears. Usually she only care about dragon-type sacred gears but Tiamat had insists that she learn more which she did because she need to. The sacred gear in this nun's possession is a rare one. If Ophis recall correctly, the rings she wore is Twilight Healing.

'This girl… she's very pure and she has an affinity for dragons. Interesting. She could become a dragon tamer or if I turn her into a dragon she could be a formidable one… no, if she's as pure as I think she's likely not a fighter material.'

Ophis concluded in her mind. Meanwhile, the nun look at her curiously since Ophis had been staring at her for a good minute without saying anything.

"Umm, miss? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am. Anyway, my name is… Alice. What's yours?"

Ophis introduce herself with a fake name. The girl is clearly involved in the supernatural side of the world if she is a nun and possess a sacred gear. It's better to not use her real name or she might run away in fear. That had happened more frequently than she care to handle. Coincidentally, Alice is the name she uses during cosplay competitions and the first time Ophis entered one she dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

"I'm Asia Argento."

"Asia… It's a pleasure to meet you, Asia."

Ophis decided to hang out with Asia for the rest of the day. She has nothing else to do anyway. Besides, hanging out with Asia sounds much more appealing than dealing with whatever it is Tiamat has prepared for her back in Dragon's Hive. And eating gelato together with someone is much better than eating alone.

* * *

While Ophis is having her own fun in Italy, Issei and Vali each fell onto their respective beds when they got back to their new home. Unlike the girls who are excited, the two Heavenly Dragons prefer to spend their time training. Listening to the school principal droning for who knows how long certainly didn't help the two male dragons' mental health.

"Vali, remind me why we agreed to do this."

"Tia insisted. And let's be honest, there's no way we'll say no to the girls."

"Ahh, true enough."

The two of them are lying face down on their respective beds. The boys gets one room and the girls gets one room. Fortunately, Tiamat was the one who handled the construction of their new house or it would've been a disaster because if it's not Tiamat then it is Ophis. The house was just finished yesterday and they didn't get to explore. Apparently although it's only a basic two storey house, Tiamat had made a basement much larger than the house itself. Unfortunately, they're not in the mood for exploration.

"So we have to bear with this for two years?"

"You're wrong Ise. I'm sure the girls will also want to enter college."

"Ohh right… we're not cut out for this."

"I want to go back to the hive."

The two boys sighed.

"Ohh come on you two, let's go explore the town! We didn't have time for it before."

Irina said from the door. The two male dragons didn't even bother to get up from their bed and simply reply to her with a simple grunt. Irina pouted but the duo had sworn that they will not move from their bed until tomorrow.

"I guess it'll just be the two of us."

Salako sighed. This clearly shows who was raised by whom. She's more thankful that she and Irina was raised by Tiamat or they will end up like these two.

"Have fun. We want to enjoy this day to the fullest… on our bed."

"We're still coming to term with our new reality."

The two girls sighed again. Well let them do what they want. Tomorrow they'll drag them around kicking and screaming if they have to… which had happened when those two spent two whole days fighting each other that Irina and Salako had to drag them away and get them to stop by demanding that they take them flying somewhere.

"We're leaving then. We'll be back before dinner."

Salako said. The two Heavenly Dragons wave goodbye to the girls and they left.

Salako and Irina spent the rest of the days memorizing the roads and shops. They want to make sure they know what is where so they won't get lost. Tiamat after all drilled into their head the importance of knowing things and living like a normal person, if only to cover for the other two young dragons raised by Ophis.

They past through the residential district and the market. They also passed through a park and the mall. The two young dragons also dropped by a coffee shop for a quick snack and a good coffee. They also bought some CD and some other necessities that haven't already been provided by Tiamat.

Of course, the last stop before they go home is the market. They bought meat, lots and lots of meat of any kind. Normally eating so much meat would be bad for health but dragon physiology is different from a human after all. Dragons are carnivores after all, especially their species, although there are some herbivores among their race. After they're done buying their dinner the two young dragons walk back home.

"Kuoh is really nice. Me and Ise used to live here but it has changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I barely recognize some of the places here."

The teens chuckled. But Salako suddenly stopped when her nose smelled something.

"Irina, did you smell that?"

"Smell?"

Irina also sniffed the air. Like Salako said, there is something smelly in the air although it's faint. Salako has sharper senses though so she could smell it better. The two of them followed the scent and Irina almost puked when she finally got a good smell. She recognize the smell even if she hoped she hadn't.

"The smell of blood and rotting flesh."

Salako recognized it too. The two of them frowned. The smell led them to an abandoned building on the outer part of the town. Once they entered the building, the smell became much clearer. Fortunately they know how to filter their sense of smell using magic in their human form. It wouldn't be a problem in their dragon form but smelling such foul stench in their human form is enough to make them puke even if they're used to it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice came from below the ground. Irina's eyes narrowed. With her dragon eyes she could see better in the dark and she saw something moving in the shadows. By now Salako must've seen it because she has the most trained senses of the four of them.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around them. Now Irina is sure and she can't help but feel disgusted. The smell of blood and rotting flesh, that abnormal laughter, and now… a woman with the lower body of a beast appeared from the shadows. Irina growled and the growl didn't sound like a human. It is the sound of a dragon growling.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. There's no more doubt, this thing is a stray devil. Irina particularly hates them not only because they're grotesque but also because what they did.

"How disgusting."

"This smell, you're not humans or devils. What are you?"

"We are dragons."

Salako declared. The monster suddenly smiled in glee.

"Dragons? I've never tasted dragon flesh before! If I kill you then I will become more powerful, kehehe!"

The stray devil moved. But before it could reach Salako, more than half of its body was ripped to shreds. The last thing it ever saw was the cold eyes of Shidou Irina. It never saw Salamandinay disappear and reappear behind it.

"Disgusting creatures like you should perish."

Salamandinay coldly say as Irina finished it off with a blast of draconic energy similar to the Sekiryuutei's signature dragon shot. The stray devil was obliterated in a mere second just when a new group arrived.

"W-what happened here!"

Rias Gremory definitely did not expect her job to be done by someone else and she's especially not prepared to have to sets of draconic eyes turning towards her.

* * *

 **And here is another chapter. So here we have Asia's appearance but it's not Issei or anyone else who found her first but it's Ophis! Yeah, the Asia arc will now feature Ophis! I thought for a bit but having Issei rescue Asia again and again sounds boring so this time I have Ophis put into the equation so let's see how that one will go.** **Also the dragons finally got in contact with the Gremory peerage for the first time... not surprising that it's on their first day. Dragons attract trouble like moth to flame after all. So far nothing overly interesting happens but then again this is just the beginning. Anyway for those who ask about it, Vali and Issei (or anyone in the Dragon faction for that matter) will NEVER become devils. What's the point of making them dragons and focusing the story on dragons if they're gonna be devils anyway?**

 **antifanboy: Ophis won't be paired with anyone in this story so yeah her development will be different from usual and she will get more screen time too along with some other dragons. As for the power level, the canon power level might be irrelevant because of what I have in mind.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: The four's development will certainly be interesting. As for Ophis, yeah, she will have cute moments like those. She'll need those fluffy cute moments with what I have in store for her.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Well enough about Rizevim. He won't survive very long in this story anyway with Ophis and her enemies (which will be on the same power level as her) around to make things hell. Anyway, I'll think about putting those flashbacks. As for the devils, very close but not quite there.**

 **ArchangelRazjel: More Ophis moments will come. Don't worry, this story put more focus on Ophis than usual... or so I plan.**

 **fangs of death: Yeah, and Irina and Sala as sisters with Tiamat as mother. It's funny to see the result of Tiamat and Ophis' different parenting.**

 **daizuke: Uhh, what? I don't get most of it but I do get the gist about pairing Rias with Issei which I will have to say that is will not happen here... or at the very least she'll be a very minor part of his harem if she makes it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Handling the Devils**

Dragons.

They are fearsome creatures that embodies power itself. They stood at the peak of supernatural hierarchy with two of their species being the strongest beings in existence. Their species is feared and awed since ancient times and their legends known throughout the supernatural world.

Dragons fear and bow to no one. Two of them by themselves nearly decimated the whole Biblical faction in their battle, just two dragons, the Heavenly Dragons. It is basic knowledge to never underestimate or anger a dragon or you will regret it.

And now Rias Gremory is not facing just one or two dragons but four dragons.

It's the second day of school and the two Heavenly Dragons were surprised that their partners have already gotten Rias Gremory's attention and so here they are, all four of them gathered in the Occult Research Club clubroom surrounded by devils, although none of them seem to be even the slightest bit on guard.

Kusanagi Vali, as he is known amongst the student, looks bored and is slumped on the sofa without any care that he's among devils. The White Dragon Emperor does not see them as threat after all. Hyoudou Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, also looks bored and he really look like he wanted to be elsewhere rather than here, preferably on a comfy bed or in the middle of a fight.

Salamandinay, or Misurugi Sara on her official ID, is the most serious of the four, sitting properly while drinking tea like a proper lady, though her action still shows that she's not afraid of them at all.

Shidou Irina though is acting the most different from her companions. She's trying to relax but it is clear that she's not comfortable being in the clubroom and is leaning close to Issei. In fact, she sometimes would glare at the devils as if she wanted to pick a fight.

After all, she will never forget that her birth parents along with Issei's were killed by devils.

With the state of the three other dragons not fit to have a proper talk, it's left in Salamandinay's hand to have a proper, civilized talk with Rias Gremory. Besides, being the most level-headed of the four, it's already her job. If it were left to Vali or Issei, a fight might break out in the end. If it's left to Irina… well, war could happen because they're talking with devils.

"I would like to say that we came with no intention to harm you devils. We only came here to live a normal human life."

Salako started.

"So the four of your poses no threat to us?"

Rias asked.

"It depends. If you attack us then we will defend ourselves. If you leave us alone then we will leave you alone."

That is an acceptable deal. Rias is not very keen on picking a fight with dragons. And as far as she knew and had read about them, dragons are straightforward creatures almost to the point of being incapable of lying. They are proud creatures and sees trickery as something beneath them. Taking Salamandinay's words at face value is fine.

Although one of the four does seem to have a problem with them.

Salako noticed that Rias is looking at Irina who is glaring back at her with hateful eyes. Yes, she would be a problem. Due to her past, Irina has a grudge against the devils and since she became a dragon, her emotions became even more pronounced. Despite being the most cheerful and friendly out of the four of them in normal situation, Irina is also the quickest to get angry, especially when it comes to devils.

"I believe that one of you appear to disagree."

Rias noted. Salako sighs.

"Irina is rather complicated. Her parents were murdered by devils so she has a grudge against your kind. Do NOT try to get close to her if you can help it."

Salako bluntly warned them. Every devil flinched when they heard the small growling of a dragon coming from Irina who is totally not enjoying her stay in the clubroom. Issei try to calm her down by ruffling her hair. It managed to calm Irina down somewhat as her draconic eyes changed back to normal human eyes.

"Aside from Irina, you can speak to us just like with any other students. Again, we just came here to experience a normal school life like ordinary people. Our guardian apparently picked up a school at random without checking and we were already enrolled here before realizing that this is devil territory."

Rias nodded. She would not begrudge them the experience of a normal school life. She knew that feeling of wanting to be normal quite well.

"I understand. Wel-"

Before Rias could finish her sentence though, a black portal suddenly appeared between her and the dragons, causing everyone to become alert. Her peerage all entered their combat stance, prepared to fight whatever it is that came from beyond. Even Irina, Issei and Vali are startled though they still remain seated while Salako facepalmed.

"Kids! I just got back from Italy and I got some nice treats with me! Authentic Italian pasta and Pizza!"

Emerging from the portal is a black haired gothic lolita carrying several bags that contains various type of foods while licking a gelato. Salamandinay had to rub the bridge of her nose to stave off the headache before walking up to said loli. A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she pulled out a harisen from under her uniform's blazer.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid dragon god!

"Ouch!"

Ophis cried out in mock pain, dropping her gelato which was caught by Issei who decided to enjoy the treat himself.

"Umm, Sara-san, who is this… person?"

Rias asked since it appears that the dragon knew who had just suddenly visited the clubroom. Looking thoroughly embarrassed, Salamandinay answered.

"Our legal guardian, Ophis."

"…ehh?"

* * *

Rias Gremory watch as Salamandinay drag Ophis out from the school by the collar while the dragon god's various purchases are being carried by Vali and Issei.

"To think that their guardian is Ophis of all thing."

Rias shook her head in dismay. This is a big thing. She has now firmly decided to stay out of the dragons' path. Four unknown but powerful dragons are one thing. The Ouroboros Dragon is another. At least it looks like they have managed to establish a working relationship with the dragons.

"Rias, should we report this to your brother?"

Her Queen, Akeno, asked. It's a valid concern now that they knew that Ophis is the dragons' legal guardian. She tried to deny it when the name was first spoken but the aura coming from the goth loli when they're close to her is unmistakably that of Ophis, the strongest being in existence. Not even all the Maou combined together could defeat something like that.

But Ophis is not hostile, not as long as she doesn't move against the Dragon God's charge. She can see that those five are very close if Ophis allows herself to be dragged in such manner by them. As long as she takes no action against the dragons, she doesn't have to worry about Ophis.

And that includes kicking them out from the school. Now that is not an option they can take or they could possibly offend Ophis who, from what she understood, was the one who actually enroll them to Kuoh. Knowing this for a fact now, Rias sighed.

"There's no need to trouble my brother with this. Just warn everyone to stay away from the dragons unless it is necessary. Tell that to Sona too."

* * *

"Hee, so you visited Italy?"

Ophis nodded. She had been allowed to walk by herself after they are outside the school ground. Issei had given the gelato he stole from Ophis to Irina which is improving her mood after the meeting with the devils. Irina obviously refused to speak to them and both Issei and Vali are not interested in anything to do with the devils. They do feel bad for leaving all the work to Salamandinay but that is her job description anyway.

"So you kids made contact with the devils? It's not even half a week yet."

"Well, blame the girls for that. They were seen killing a stray devil by Gremory."

Vali said while pointing at the two girls walking behind Ophis. the dragon god is walking backward while being boxed by her little drakes. The girls would've made a response to Vali's statement if they weren't occupied, Irina by the gelato and Salamandinay by the headache of dealing with Ophis appearing out of nowhere.

Issei is rummaging through Ophis' bags filled with various foods, drinks, and snacks. He found a good potato chip snack and opened it and shares it with Vali.

"What were you doing in Italy anyway?"

Issei asked.

"I was bored and I want to escape Tiamat's nagging so I decided to have a nice trip to Italy. Ohh and I made a new friend there! She's a nun called Asia Argento!"

Ophis talk about her day excitedly like a daughter reporting to her parents about what fun activities she did during the day. Sometimes Vali and Issei can't tell who is really whose guardian because Ophis acts like a child most of the time. They enjoy it though.

"Asia Argento huh. So she's a nun and you befriend her?"

Ophis nodded with a smile. Although it's only a brief meeting, Asia Argento made a good impression with her. Ophis doesn't know if they'll ever meet again but it would be great if they could.

"She's an interesting human. Anyway kids, since I bought so much things from Italy, why don't we have a party today? Just please don't tell Tia."

"I've already called her!"

Salamandinay informed. Ophis' wail of despair sounds much more beautiful than any music that day for the female dragon.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but it tends to get like this when there are no interesting things happening. It's just a meeting with the devils handled mostly by Salamandinay which went as well as can be expected… until Ophis made a scene that embarrass them.**

 **That will happen quite frequently. After all, this is a fun Ophis who would prank you just for the lolz if she doesn't have anything better to do.**

 **So next chapter will probably begin DxD canon but of course things will go differently since Issei is a dragon and is frequently seen with 3 other dragons. Most of all, Ophis is around and that is a very bad news for Raynare, especially since we know about her plan for Asia. Well, here's to the stupid low-class fallen who would piss off a dragon god. She will get no sympathy from me.**

 **ShivaIssei: We got plenty of halves around here already. Plus screw balance. Chaos is the way to go.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Well the Asia arc will start next chapter. It won't be fun for Ophis but it certainly will be lethal for Raynare and her group. And when you mention that it's too quick, I can agree. The reason why the encounter happen so early though is because I'm lazy and I just want to get it over with. Thankfully Irina didn't went dragon mode during the meeting although she was very tempted to do so.**

 **Lq840i: Harem still under consideration. Though if there is one, I'd send Kuroka to Vali.**

 **Emiya-excalibur: Well, let's not think too much about the power ranking. It'll shift eventually anyway, especially in this story since I will have Ophis fight enemies that could actually give her trouble and when those appear, Samael will be the least of any dragon's trouble. As for Vali and Issei being whipped, not at all. Although the two tend to agree with their girls, it's mostly because they find it troublesome to argue. When they're serious, even the girls knew not to get in their way.**


End file.
